Deja vu
by Meyling
Summary: Lituania recuerda una penosa situación que vivió en la casa de Alfred. Una situación idéntica pasa en la casa de Ivan y vuelve a sentir esa extraña sensación en su corazón...como una punzada. RoChu /USUK


mi primera historia aquí... vaya~ =w=

Hetalia no es mío y bla bla bla -nunca lo ha puesto en sus historias-

ojalá les sea de su agrado

* * *

><p>El frío típico en Rusia obligaba a las naciones y personas a abrigarse hasta las orejas, en especial a las que no estaban acostumbradas a ese frío, como cierta nación oriental que en estos momentos tiritaba y daba pasitos cortos para entrar a la mansión rusa. Estaba semi-congelado por que estaba vistiendo un qi-pao rojo, guantes, gorro y bufanda, que no eran una gran barrera para el gélido aire que calaba hasta los huesos<p>

- Bienvenido – saludó Toris con la mejor de sus sonrisas, le habían dicho que el chino llegaría y se había quedado esperándole mirando por la ventana, apenas le vio le abrió la puerta para no hacerle esperar –

- Oh gracias!...está cayendo nieve por montones aru – comentó sacudiéndose los rastros blancos en los hombros – tengo los dedos entumecidos aru – se quejó frotando sus enguantadas manos –

- si quiere le preparo un poco de té para que caliente el cuerpo…han que solo tenemos té negro – comentó el siempre servicial lituano –

- me encantaría aru…este frío está matándome – comentó dejando una pequeña maleta en el suelo –

Toris le sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones para ir a la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien parado atrás de el y chocó con una enorme figura, solo por descarte se supo que era Iván, nadie era tan alto ni tan ancho en esa casa, al parecer al sentir el ruido de la puerta había ido a ver quien era también, Toris susurró un "lo siento" y salió a paso rápido antes de que el ruso se agarrara

- Yao-kun… que bueno que llegaste – comentó con una sonrisa y tono infantil –

- da gracias que llegué vivo, no me dijiste que hacia tal frío aru – se cruzó de brazos – no traigo ropa tan abrigada! Vengo hecho una paleta humana!

- Se me olvidó…pensé que lo sabías… – el mayor hizo un puchero – me perdonarías da?

La conversación seguía pero el lituano se tuvo que ir a preparar el té, tampoco quería que Iván se molestara con su presencia. Sus hermanos estaban en la cocina haciendo nada, solo se refugiaban ahí para no ver al ruso, ya que este nunca entraba ahí, tenía a tres empleados para hacerle las comidas y llevarle todo lo que quería. Toris estaba preparando la bandeja, teniendo una amena conversación con los dos bálticos restantes cuando el de ojos violetas metió la cabeza a la cocina, haciendo que los tres tiritaran como hojas de invierno

- estaremos con Yao-kun en el despacho para que le lleves su taza…y quiero un vaso de vodka da~ –y sin siquiera detenerse a ver si le habían escuchado se fue –

Toris, cuando tuvo todo listo, puso una taza de té y un vaso con vodka sobre la bandeja, acompañada de unas galletitas hechas por el mismo, dejó a sus hermanos y fue subiendo las escaleras rápidamente para no hacer esperar al chino que se moría de frío.

Estaba algo celoso de que estuviera encerrado en ese lugar con el ruso, después de todo se había acostumbrado a las "muestras de amor" que le daba el ruso, apreciando de a poco como lo trataba y como se hacía la diferencia con sus hermanos. Eran a quien buscaba cuando quería desahogarse de la rabia (golpearle hasta hartarse), han que también lo buscaba en sus momentos de debilidad, mostrándose en algunas ocasiones vulnerable y frágil. Lituania sabía que nadie además de él había visto al ruso sonriendo con sinceridad o soltando alguna lagrima de tristeza, era el quien secaba esas lagrimas y había sacado esas sonrisas.

Iba pensando en que no tenía que estar celoso del pelinegro, después de todo, era él quien hacía todo por el otro y no el chino. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del despacho se ordenó un poco la corbata y el pelo, luego aclaró la garganta y golpeó suavemente, esperando un "pase" por repuesta, pero nunca lo escuchó, golpeó de nuevo y otra vez nada. Estaba algo inquieto por esto y apegó suavemente su oreja a la puerta, lo primero que escuchó fueron unos suaves jadeos y algo de movimiento dentro. El de cabellos cafés se quedó inmóvil con las manos tiritando casi a punto de soltar la bandeja, la boca entreabierta de la impresión y algo palido

- ¿e-es…están…? – se despegó un poco de la puerta sin querer creerlo – no…e-es…es imposible…

Apegó de nuevo la oreja a la puerta apretando fuertemente la bandeja, sus uñas estaban blancas por la presión que hacía, pero no quería quebrar las taza y el vaso en un descuido, Rusia era capaz enojarse horriblemente. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, ahora los jadeos se convertían en gemidos, había unos ruidos acompasados y algunas palabras de los dos idiomas, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Toris podía entender las amorosas palabras que el ruso le estaba diciendo al otro. Por un momento la rabia e impotencia le dominaron y quiso abrir la puerta para separarles…

_…pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo…_

_…igual que esa vez…_

_…esa horrible y triste vez…_

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Como siempre el inglés de cejas gruesas estaba en la casa de su antigua colonia, Toris había avisado enseguida de la presencia ajena y el americano había llegado casi volando a recibirlo.

Era algo totalmente normal ver al inglés en la casa americana, han que pasaban peleando, discutiendo y casi agarrándose a golpes se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban tiempo juntos, en especial el menor de los rubios que hacía alboroto y desde el día anterior empezaba a ordenar la casa, para darle una buena impresión a su ex tutor

- iggy~! – le abrazaba infantilmente apenas el ojiverde ponía un pie dentro–

- ¡suéltame idiot! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! – el castaño solo reía feliz de ver como el inglés intentaba sacarse al otro de encima, le era divertido ver las escenitas que hacían –

- ¡Pero iggy! – le seguía apretando y haciendo pucheros – hace mucho que no te veía~ –hacía un show a lo Francis, solo faltaba que mordiera el pañuelo blanco –

- ¡Vine la semana pasada maldito idiot! – el reloj marcaba la hora en la cual Arthur tomaba su preciado té, y como el lituano ya sabía que lo hacía, habló –

- Arthur-san, ya es hora del té… ¿verdad? –también era para que Alfred dejara respirar al pobrecito británico –

- Oh! – miró la hora – yes!

- ¿Le traigo una taza? –ofreció regalándole unas sonrisas–

- Please~ – le sonrió cortésmente el británico, como era su educación –

- Hahaha ¡y yo! ¡y yo! – dijo fuertemente el de lentes agitando los brazos para llamar la atención – ¡quiero una taza de coffe!

- Okay – se encaminó a la cocina –

- ¡Estaremos en mi oficina! –le gritó el americano desde el pasillo cuando había entrado en la cocina –

Había puesto la tetera y estaba esperando que hirviera el agua pensando en lo hermoso que había sido el tiempo que había pasado en Estados Unidos, desde que había llegado. El americano era muy cariñoso, le abrazaba, acariciaba y le daba mimos cada vez que podía, lo que tenía al castaño por las nubes; despertar y verle acostado en su costado era de las cosas que más le gustaban, en especial cuando al acostarse estaba solo y a media noche sentía esa enorme figura colarse debajo de las frazadas, por que las veces que dormían juntos eran por que el americano le había obligado a ver una película de terror que mas que asustar había aburrido al pobre Toris. También cuando se quedaban en pijama desayunando en la habitación, los dos sentados sobre las frazadas y almohadas conversando de cosas al azar.

El silbido de la tetera avisando que el agua hervía le despertó de sus ensoñaciones, puso las dos tazas con sus respectivos contenidos en la bandeja y fue a la oficina del americano, caminaba feliz por el pasillo pensando en muchas cosas más de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo en el estado norteamericano

- Alfr… – alcanzó a pronunciar empujando un poco la puerta de la oficina con el cuerpo, por que las manos las tenía ocupadas, cuando la imagen que vieron sus inocentes ojos le hizo quedar en shock, retrocediendo un poco –

Lo primero que vio fue al inglés recostado de espalda sobre el escritorio de Alfred, con la camisa abierta y con las piernas rodeando las caderas del otro rubio, y a su amado americano devorándole el pecho y el cuello a besos y chupones, estaban los dos sin corbata aunque que Alfred tenía puesta la camisa aun, sus caras rojas y la expresión de placer del inglés le estaban haciendo un horrible daño al corazón del castaño. Fue tanta la impresión que soltó la bandeja y las dos tazas se hicieron añicos contra el suelo, que hicieron un estruendoso ruido junto con el de la bandeja de lata al caer. Como no había alcanzado a entrar, la puerta solo tenía unos centímetros de abierta y no se notaba que había estado espiando. Junto con las tazas y la bandeja, las rodillas de Toris flaquearon haciendo que el dueño cayera al suelo, machando sus pantalones con la combinación de té y café esparcida en el piso. Adentro de la oficina los ruidos se empezaron a escuchar como desesperados y Alfred salió tan ordenado y rápido como pudo, Arthur se quedó ordenándose adentro. El americano al ver al lituano en el suelo se agachó, sin apoyar sus rodillas para no mancharse, detrás de él apareció el inglés con la ropa totalmente ordenada pero con la cara roja

- ¡ey! ¡Toris! ¿Are you okay? – le preguntó preocupado el americano–

- Y-yes…em…fue solo una torpeza…–se levantó como pudo del suelo sin siquiera mirarle – i-iré… por un paño para limpiar…el suelo… ya vengo… –empezó a caminar y apenas dobló la esquina escuchó unos comentarios del inglés –

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que casi nos descubren idiot? ¡Ten mas cuidado!

- ¡¿he? ¿yo? No me eches la culpa como si te estuviese obligando a hacerlo… –el americano soltó una risita juguetona – como si no te hubiese gustado hahaha!

- ¡Shut up! – no veía la cara del inglés pero era obvio que estaba rojo hasta las cejas–

Apenas el castaño entró a la bodega de utensilios soltó un amargo llanto dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo y por primera vez sintiendo su corazón encogerse de dolor.

Luego de eso las mañanas juntos y los mimos no tuvieron el mismo significado; Toris sacaba a patadas a Alfred de su habitación alegando que era un pervertido por meterse en su cama, han que nunca antes le hubiese molestado, las caricias que le daba solo hacían que se pusiera triste y ni hablar de los abrazos, llegaba a sentir que estaba ocupando un espacio que no le pertenecía, un espacio de propiedad inglesa. Las visitas que hacía el inglés empezaron a incomodar al lituano, en especial cuando se encerraban en la oficina por horas, ya no le recibía con una sonrisa y solo le llevaba una taza de té si se la pedía…por favor.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

><p>Por segunda vez, desde ese imprevisto en la casa americana, sentía su corazón partirse, después de haber quedado totalmente abatido, después de haberlo superado con mucho dolor, una escena así volvía a partirle en millones de pedazos las ilusiones de un amor, han que sean tan diferentes, Iván y Alfred habían conseguido un punto en que eran igual, uno muy atormentador para Toris.<p>

Volvió en si de los penosos recuerdos de su desilusión y no se dio cuenta que las lagrimas ya bañaban sus mejillas, dejó la bandeja en una mesa alargada que estaba en el pasillo, y se secó las lagrimas con las mangas. Cuando estaba tranquilizándose ya, la puerta a su espalda se abrió y el ruso asomó la cabeza

- oh~ Toris-kun –la voz del ruso sonó infantil y alegre como si nada – que bueno que estabas aquí, dame las tazas y dile a tus hermanos que no paseen cerca del despacho…y tu tampoco… estoy ocupado y no quiero molestias, quien pregunte por mi o por Yao-kun no estamos… salimos…fuimos a pasear…inventa tu una buena excusa

Sin decir palabra alguna el castaño le pasó la bandeja con las tazas y haciendo un suave gesto con la cabeza como signo de despedida, se fue. En tan poco tiempo era difícil que terminaran de hacerlo, conociendo al ruso, había salido a ver que nadie estuviera espiando. Lituania caminó como un zombie guiado por sus pies hasta la habitación, donde se lanzó de cara a la almohada, queriendo botar la amargura a base de lágrimas y suspiros…

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado... ^w^ un review nunca ha matado, si me dejan uno me hacen feliz~<p> 


End file.
